To start over
by dontcountonit
Summary: The best part of a relationship is the start...the hardest part is moving on...and starting over...but not for long!...SASUSAKU!...COMPLETE!
1. Sakura

**CHAPTER 1: Sakura**

**Sakura's POV:**

**I walked towards a clearing. I sat by a river and said.**

"I loved him with all my heart. He doesn't understand how much I love him, and he never will. I won't say it anymore. I'm tired of the rejections. My heart breaks when he rejects me. It breaks even more to learn my love will never reach him. He has closed his heart from everyone...even from me. He had sealed his real self inside a cage with no key. I thought that by giving him my love, it would help ease the pain he feels. I know that he will never love me, but still I wait for him. Maybe in time he will learn how to love, learn to open up. I don't care if I see him with someone else. I don't care if that someone else is beside him. His happiness to give is my happiness to keep, but his love to give, will never be mine to have, now all I can do is weep. I gave him everything, but he rejected every one of them. Now I have finally decided. I would forget him. Forget everything that happened between us. Our relationship as friends, the friendship I've longed to have and now that I have, but if friends are all we can be...then I don't want it anymore. Tomorrow, Tomorrow I will start over. I will forget him...totally. Mother please guide me...help me forget this pain...I will start over...


	2. Sasuke

**CHAPTER 2: Sasuke**

**Sasuke's POV:**

**I was surprised. 'She's going to give up on me already?' I said as I fell on the grassy plain. I leaned on the tree trunk.**

'**What?...I...I...I don't what to feel anymore. Maybe I should go home and rest...I'm sure tomorrow...everything will be back to normal...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**"Good morning Sakura!" Naruto shouted. "Good morning Naruto. Good morning Sasuke" Sakura said cooly.**

'**What she called me Sasuke?...where's the KUN!' I thought.**

"**Sasuke what's wrong? You seem spaced out." Sakura said. **

**Sakura neared her face towards me. Our noses almost touched each other. I was feeling all tingly inside. Suddenly I felt my cheeks heat up. **

'**Oh no!...I hate to admit it...but...I...I...I think I'm...I'm blushing. Oh no!...she's going to kiss me!' I thought.**

**Then Sakura touched my forehead. **

"**You're not hot, but you don't look well." Sakura said.**

"**How so?" I asked worryingly.**

"**You looked flushed. You're red that's all." Sakura said.**

'**Damn!...she saw me blush...but it's ok, she thinks I'm sick' I thought.**

"**No I'm ok, I'm just feeling a little dizzy that's all, no need to worry Sakura." I said. **

"**Oh ok, good then. Well see you later." Sakura said then walks away.**

'**She just walked away like that...She did give up on me already...I should be happy shouldn't I? No more annoying girls...No more asking me out on dates...No more hugs...No more gifts from Sakura...WAIT! why Sakura?...maybe just maybe...I'm beginning to fall for her' Sasuke thought.**


	3. thoughts

**CHAPTER 3: thoughts**

**Normal POV:**

**Days and weeks passed. By each day, Sasuke's love for Sakura grows, while Sakura's love for Sasuke is still uncertain. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**It was a sunny day. Sakura arrived first as usual at their meeting area. She leaned on a tree trunk. She stayed under a shade. Sakura was all alone. There she had peace and quiet, it gave her time to think and collect her thoughts. For the past few days, her mind was so messed up. She still doesn't know how to feel for Sasuke. She doesn't know why she can't move on. It only takes one more step to finally move on, but how come she keep looking back. Wishing someone would stop her. Wishing it was him. As she was meddling with her own thoughts...Sasuke arrived. Sakura didn't notice he was there. **

"**Sakura?" Sasuke asked.**

**Sakura suddenly lost her thoughts and came back to reality.**

"**Oh Sasuke. Sorry I didn't know you were there." Sakura said surprisingly.**

"**Hn." Sasuke said.**

"**Sakura!" Naruto shouted cheerfully.**

"**Hi Naruto." Sakura said. **

"**Sasuke-teme!" Naruto said. **

"**Shut up Naruto-baka!" Sasuke said irritably. **

** 2 HOURS LATER **

"**Hi guys!" Kakashi said. **

"**You're late!" Naruto said angrily.**

"**Yah!..FYI, 2 hours late to ba exact." Sakura said in a-matter-of-fact tone.**

"**Sorry guys got Naruto and Sakura starts to mimic Kakashi lost on the road of life." Kakashi said coolly.**

"**We're not stupid Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.**

"**Can we start training already!" Sasuke said demandingly.**

"**Sasuke's right! Let's go!" Kakashi said.**

** 6 HOURS LATER **

"**I'm exhausted!" Sakura said. **

"**Sakura, you should go home." Kakashi said.**

"**Maybe you're right. Well see you later guys!" Sakura said then turns around to leave.**

"**Sasuke, take Sakura home. Make sure she gets home safely." Kakashi said.**

"**Bu...But" Sasuke was trying to say.**

"**OH!..OH!...Can I take Sakura home! Can I!" Naruto asked excitingly.**

"**So Sasuke, do you want Naruto to take Sakura home?" Kakashi asked.**

"**No." Sasuke said bluntly.**

"**Then go! Take her home!" Kakashi said.**

"**Hn." Sasuke said, then leaves.**


	4. Confessions

**CHAPTER 4: Confessions**

"**Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.**

"**Sasuke? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" Sakura asked.**

"**Sakura, can we talk?" Sasuke asked.**

"**O...Ok, but not here, how about at my house?" Sakura asked.**

"**Ok." Sasuke said.**

'**Oh no! I'm going to her house!...To SAKURA"S HOUSE!' Sasuke thought.**

**They arrived at Sakura's house. They went in and Sasuke sat on Sakura's couch.**

"**Sasuke, do you want juice or water?" Sakura asked.**

"**Water will be fine." Sasuke said. **

"**Ok, wait here while I get us something to drink." Sakura said.**

'**I hope I'm doing the right thing.' Sasuke thought.**

**/FLASHBACK/**

"**Should I tell her or should I not!...What will I do!" Sasuke said frustratingly.**

"**You should tell her." Someone said.**

"**HOW, WHEN, WHY, WHERE? I'm so frustrated!" Sasuke said more frustratingly.**

"**I suggest you tell her, before she makes the biggest mistake in her life." He said.**

"**Ok!...I'll tell her. I have to...I don't want to lose her anymore. I'm tired of always being the cold one. Being the one who always weeps for the family. It's my turn to be happy. It's my turn to confront her..." Sasuke said as he stands up and leaves.**

"**Sasuke, Sasuke...blinded by love. He didn't even sense me." Kakashi said as he returns to reading his so called book called, "Icha Icha Paradise". **

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

'**This is it! This will be the perfect time.' Sasuke thought.**

"**Sasuke here." Sakura said, handing Sasuke the glass of water. **

"**So Sasuke, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked.**

"**Ummm...ok...I wanted to ask you..."Sasuke was saying.**

"**Ask me what?" Sakura asked.**

"**Di...Did you mean it?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Mean what?" Sakura asked.**

"**Did you mean what you said by the river!" Sasuke asked.**

"**You...You were listening!" Sakura asked surprisingly.**

"**Sorry Sakura, I couldn't help it...but please answer my question." Sasuke said.**

"**Well...ummmm...I...I don't know." Sakura said.**

"**What do you mean you don't know!" Sasuke asked. **

"**I...I..I just don't know anymore. Of all the rejections...I don't anymore. I lost all hope Sasuke. I did, to cut it short...I guess, I was right...right about what I said...I should just start over..." Sakura said. **

**Sasuke sat still, trying to take in what Sakura just said. He lowered his head. His bangs covering his eyes.**

"**Sasuke, I'm sure you'll find someone else. I'm annoying, I'm weak...useless...Why not...( I can't believe I'm saying this)...Ino, you'll learn to love her. She's strong, independent, she's very useful when it comes to missions and she can give you everything, everything you want." Sakura said.**

"**Why are you saying this!" Sasuke asked angrily.**

"**Sasuke, I can't give you anything anymore...I've given you something I haven't given to someone else but you...I gave you my...heart, but you rejected it. At least now you're happy. No more annoying Sakura, no more useless, Except for the fact that you still have fan girls...hehehe...what I'm trying to say is, I'll only get in the way of your goal. To seek power and revenge." Sakura said.**

"**Are you telling the truth Sakura! Looks up Are you! or maybe you're just lying!...I...I...I just don't want to get hurt anymore. I'm sorry Sakura. Sorry for always rejecting you, sorry for always hurting you, for always...always lying to you." Sasuke said.**

"**What do you mean you lied?" Sakura asked.**

"**I...I lied about everything...I lied about..." Sasuke was saying.**

**Tears started to build in her eyes.**

"**I...I lied about...I lied about you being annoying...I lied about you being weak...about you being useless...and I lied about..."Sasuke said.**

**Sakura just looked at Sasuke with tears falling from her eyes.**

"**I lied about telling you...I...don't...love...you" Sasuke said.**

**Sakura just looked at the floor, tears dripping on her lap.**

"**Sasuke...you're...you're lying!" Sakura said.**

"**I'm not...it's ok if you don't want to believe me, I deserve it anyway. Well that's all i wanted to tell you. Thank you Sakura. "Sasuke said. "and before I go, I also wanted to tell you that...I love you." Sasuke said.**

**That was it, the only guy Sakura had fallen for, Fallen hard for, is walking out of her life. **

'**I...no...no...I...I still love him, I do!...that's why my heart is aching so bad. So Sasuke wait!' Sakura thought.**

**Sasuke already left a few minutes ago. She first sat still, then she comes back to her senses. She stands up, runs towards the door. She ran outside, she could still his figure, it **

**Was faint yet visible. She didn't care about the rain hitting her frail body. She had only one thing on her mind, to catch Sasuke and tell him she's sorry and that...she loves him too.**

**She shouted...**

"**Sasuke! Don't go! Please! I'm sorry!" **

**The faint figure just disappeared.**

"**No!...he's...he's gone! I'm so stupid!...if...if only I could have told him that...I loved him too." Sakura said as she falls on the wet floor crying her eyes out under the cold, pouring rain.**


	5. Regrets and Tears

**CHAPTER 5: Regrets and Tears**

**Sakura was the first one to arrive. She thought about what happened last night. A tear rolls down her cheek.**

'**I...I can't face him yet. Not now, not after the incident last night. Maybe tomorrow.' Sakura thought as she ran towards the forest.**

**A few minutes later Sasuke arrived.**

'**Sakura should be here. She's always first. I guess she won't be attending the training today.' Sasuke thought.**

"**Sakura-kun! Ohayo!" Naruto shouted.**

"**Would you pipe down dobe! She's not here." Sasuke said.**

" **How do you know Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked.**

"**I just know okay! So just leave me alone would you! This is not the perfect day." Sasuke said.**

**Then Kakashi arrived. He knew everything about Sasuke, now he's planning to talk to him.**

"**Guys trainings cancelled. Naruto you go buy some ramen, tell the owner to charge it on me." Kakashi said.**

"**Woohoo!...see you Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said then leaves.**

"**You did that on purpose." Sasuke asked.**

"**So what!...I needed to talk you...alone" Kakashi said.**

"**About what?" Sasuke asked.**

"**What happened last night?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Nothing you need to know about. It's none of your business." Sasuke said.**

"**I know, but I'm worried." Kakashi said.**

"**You!...Kakashi! worried!...ha! give me a break." Sasuke said.**

"**You told Sakura you loved her didn't you?" Kakashi asked.**

"**How?..what?...How...how did you know!" Sasuke said.**

"**You told me." Kakashi said.**

"**When! I never told you anything." Sasuke said.**

"**Try to recall, you were alone, you were asking yourself...Should I tell her Should I not...did you really think that was your conscience talking to you?" Kakashi asked.**

"**You!...you!" Sasuke was saying.**

"**I didn't ask you to tell me. Now that I know might as well tell me." Kakashi said. **

"**Fine! I told her I'm sorry, I told her that I lied. Lied about all the bad things I tell her everyday...I also told her that I...I...I loved her but, she wouldn't believe me. She told me I was lying. Now she didn't come to training all because of me." Sasuke said.**

"**Let her realize...give her sometime." Kakashi said.**

"**Yah thanks...see yah!" Sasuke said.**

**Then he turns towards the forest.**

**WITH SAKURA:**

**Sakura sat on a swing. She was crying.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry for accusing you of lying and I'm sorry for not telling you that...I love you too..." Sakura said as tears fall from her eyes.**

**Suddenly someone hugged her from behind, burying his face on her pink tresses.**

"**I'm sorry too Sakura...and you don't have to say sorry. All these aren't your fault, their mine." He said.**

**Sakura was sure that Sasuke was the one behind her.**

"**Sa...Sasuke?" Sakura said stuttering a little.**

"**Shhh...Don't ruin the moment." Sasuke said.**

"**Sasuke...I love you..." Sakura said.**

"**I love you too, Sakura." Sasuke said.**

"**Sakura...let's start over. I know that the scars I have inflicted on you will never disappear. I know that we can start over. Forget all the pain, let us start over." Sasuke said.**

"**No Sasuke, we shouldn't forget the pain, without pain then there would no comfort. If not for hate...then there wouldn't be...love. So Sasuke, all of these scars you've inflicted will help us remember the trials we went through and came out successful in the end. This will be our stronghold until we can make new memories that will cover and replace these scars." Sakura said.**

"**Of course Sakura, of course." Sasuke said.**

"**Right now...our only mission is to...start over." Sakura said.**

**They sealed their everlasting love with a kiss. **

**A contract they made...**

**That no one can brake...**

**...A contract of love...**

**Kakashi smiled as he stood up. He was leaning on a tree. He had heard everything. Finally, someone came to Sasuke, to share his pain.**

**"Congratulation Sasuke. You deserve it, to you as well Sakura." Kakashi muttered. Thinking it was only him who heard it, Sasuke did too.  
**

"**Thank you." Sasuke said.**

'**Finally I can start over. I'm not alone anymore. I have someone, someone who will share my pain and love...that's my Sakura. No one can take her away from me, No one. I'll protect her with my life, give her the best and of course...give her something she truly deserves...my heart.' Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura who was smiling. Their hands intertwined. No one can separate...not even power or...death...Together...Forever**

**A destiny they fulfilled. It might be full of pain and tears, but all these weren't wasted. Everyone came happy in the end. Except for the fact that Ino is still jealous. Hehehe. Would you imagine...a kind, loving and simple girl fell in love with a cold-hearted boy. They do say that...opposites attract. They chose to start over...together.**


End file.
